warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheila
Stat Progression Unit Highlights Sheila is a HERO version of a Lead Operator acts as the leader of a Special Forces Team. Add her to a Squad to supply them with special benefits. *Main Functions : **Create and Manage a Squad. 1 Lead Operator is required to form a Squad. **Provide additional special benefits via Hero Function *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Modified Assault Rifle **Single Target - Both Ground and Air **Move and Shoot ability **Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) ***Up to 50% Damage will penetrate through shielded units. **Fires in Short Bursts HERO Functions *When a Hero version of a Lead Operator may manage and provide Buffs to all members a Squad. *Special Forces members of other Squads who are within Sheila's Area of Influence will also receive the Buffs. **''Sheila'' provides the following Buffs to Special Forces that are in her Area of Influence. These Buffs are : ***Increased Damage Dealt ***Reduces Damage Received ***Increases Movement Speed *Special Force Members under the influence of Sheila will display a special icon ( ). *The range of Sheila's Area of Influence is 500. Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Sheila was introduced via the Event Shop duing the Special Event : Genesis ( Mar 19, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Narrative *''Sheila'' is a former member of the Rogue Faction known as the Sentinels. *''Sheila'' was the driving force of an aggressive recruitment drive by the Sentinels during Genesis. *''Sheila'' is a soldier whose skill in battle has become legend. *''Sheila ''abandoned the Sentinels to join the Player's at the concusion of Genesis. *''Sheila'' revealed valuable stategic intel on the Sentinels including the identity of their true leader : Malachi. Additional Facts *''Sheila, along with all other Special Forces may '''NOT' be place in any type of Bunker. Trivia *''Sheila'' is the fourth female infantry unit in the game. Other beings are Valkyrie, Elite Valkyrie, and retired unit Medic. *''Sheila's'' appearance is similar to that of Sarah Kerrigan, a character from Starcraft. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 128'' Firsts & Records *'War Commander First :' **''First Hero version of a Special Forces Unit to be introduced'' - Sheila **''First Unit to be portrayed as a Former member of an Rogue Faction in the narrative. '' - Sheila - The Sentinels *'Event Shop First :' **''First Hero version of a Special Forces Unit to be offered as a prize in the Event Shop '' - Sheila - Genesis ''' Quotes '''Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 02/27/15 ) - War Commander March Content Roadmap ( Official ) - First mention of Special Forces *Kixeye Forum ( 03/09/15 ) - Special Forces - Preview Guide ( Official ) - Preview of Special Forces *Kixeye Forum ( 03/12/15 ) - Veteran Experience - Guide ( Official ) - Special Forces operational info *Kixeye Forum ( 03/12/15 ) - GENESIS ( Official ) - Introduction Special Event Gallery Sheila-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description Sheila-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Sheila-Unlocked.png|Event Shop Unlocked Sheila-LargePic-1.png|Large Pic Sheila's Range.jpg|Area of Infulance & Range Sheila-Lv01-Stats.png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Video Navigation Category:Hero Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Special Event Prize Category:Game Character Category:A to Z